Ozuma
Ozuma is the leader of the Saint Shields. His Bit Beast is Flash Leopard with the Cross Fire and Sacred Fire attacks. History Ozuma first appeared in Beyblade: V-Force as a mysterious character who wanted to participated in a store tournament. The winner would get the chance to battle against Tyson, the reigning world champion. Ozuma surprised Tyson , who was overly confident in his strength, by beating him easily at that small tournament. Being asked for his name, Ozuma told Tyson to call him 'Mr. X'. He then disappeared, only to come back for Tyson's challenge: a rematch. The mysterious Beyblader still defeated the champion, using an invisible holy beast, as Kenny discovered after recording the battle and watching the video at a slow pace. After that was revealed, Ozuma kept spying on Tyson. With Psykick 's constant arriving bladers, the latter was always bothered with people who wanted to beat him, watch him or even take his Dragoon. Later, Ozuma announces that the reason Saint Shieldshttp://beyblade.wikia.com/wiki/Saint_Shields were watching their every move is to make sure that team BBA's holy beasts would not fall into the wrong hands, those of Gideon or Dr. B. Ozuma was dead set on capturing their beasts for himself, sealed in an ancient rock. The village Dunga , Joseph , Mariam and him came from believes that they have to own all the existing spirits. Ozuma trained himself very strictly, working out even in harsh climates. He had one goal in mind all that time: become strong enough to steal the holy beasts from whoever possessed them. The blader previously known as Mister X taught some lessons to Tyson, through Beybattles. For instance, he showed him not to overestimate himself and that, even though a Beyblader might have a holy beast and/or strong Beyblade, the outcome of the match always depended on the player's own fighting spirit and determination. So, in a sense, Ozuma wanted to ensure that Tyson was ready and evenly leveled before attempting to capture his Dragoon. However, when the time came, Ozuma did not succeed in beating his rival even though he never gave up. After the Saint Shields was defeated by team BBA, Ozuma realized that Tyson, Kai , Max and Ray were good enough to keep their Sacred beasts. From then on, he and his team helped them get to the top by fighting the evil forces. When the real championships were announced, Ozuma entered with the rest of Saint Shields. He made his way to the quarter finals, yet was beaten by Zeo Zagart, who had received from the ancient rock its most powerful Rock Beast: Cerberus. After his defeat, he stayed sometimes to watch the other battles and inform everyone of Zeo's real identity. Appearance & Personality Ozuma is a laid back, extremely powerful blader who defeated Tyson on several occasions. As Mr.X he appeared wearing a cloak & hood. Normally he appears in his normal Saint Shields attire. At first Ozuma appears to be a villain of a story only wanting to seal the bit beasts and test Tyson's power but as the show progress he becomes a friend of Tyson, teaching him blading lessons & soon acts as a guardian of the four bit beasts instead of their hunter. Ozuma resembles Shadow from sega by having a similar hair stlye, being the main rival in V-Force and having a rough personality. Beyblade & Bit Beast Ozuma posses the most powerful blade among the Saint Shields, Flash Leopard. He received Flash Leopard from his Tribal leaders as a weapon to seal the sacred beasts away. After defeating Tyson twice then throwing that match against him, Ozuma gains Flash Leopard 2 through unknown means. Flash Leopard 2 is a magnacore beyblade who has magna balancing tip like the bladebreakers' V-series blades. Flash Leopard is Ozuma's bit beast that has proven its strength on several occasions, in battles against Dragoon & Burning Kerberus. Flash Leopards' primary attack is Cross Fire. Battles Gallery Ozuma Angry.png|Ozuma Attacking Zeo Ozuma Hooded.png|Mr.X Cross Fire!.png|Ozuma Using Cross Fire Tyson Faces Ozuma.png|Ozuma Faces Tyson Tyson & Ozuma.png|Ozuma and Tyson Face Off Ozuma vs Tyson.png|Tyson vs Ozuma Ozuma Uses Cross Fire.png|Ozuma Uses Cross Fire On Tyson Ozuma Hurt.png|Ozuma screaming in pain Ozuma Injured.png|Ozuma Injured in His Match with Zeo Ozuma Yelling.png|Ozuma attacking zeo Saint_Shields_by_Ame_M.jpg|Saint Shields in G Revolution 1201.jpg 20012.jpg O1.png|Ozuma & Flash Leopard. Oz.png|Ozuma. Trivia *In one of Ozuma's flashbacks, he is seen with his new launcher, but before he met Tyson he had a regular launcher. *Ozuma resembles Yuma Tsukumo from Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal. Category:Saint Shields Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Beyblade Category:Former Villians Category:Beyblade V-Force Characters Category:Beyblade V- Force Category:Bakuten Shoot Beyblade